HTTYD: My Immortal
by Ascended Demon
Summary: Toothless was never a normal dragon, not even close. So after he and Hiccup meet, it isn't long before they start talking with one another. But where will it all lead? Only time will tell. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read. I'm currently rewriting this story to lengthen it and correct the flaws I can find. For now, it's pretty much on hold until further notice. I'm sorry.
1. A Night Fury's Mercy

**Author's Note: So, as I've said in the summary, I'm rewriting this. Along with most of my stories. I'm not sure how long the process will take, but I intend to go through with it.**

 **I want to apologize to all the readers of this story, especially the ones who have favorite it and followed it. I want to make it up to you, but it'll take time before I can start updating any of my stories again. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Please, read and review. I might take a suggestion if I feel that it'll work with what I have planned for the whole plot.**

 **Also, could you all please check out the different movies, TV shows, and that one anime that I write stories for. It isn't fair that amazing anime such as the Ginga series, or movies such as Cats and Dogs and Red Dawn don't have that many stories. The Ginga series has less than 200, Red Dawn has less than 60, and I think Cats and Dogs barely has 40. I know I haven't been doing my part in adding stories to these amazing things that I enjoy, but I'm trying. But adding stories to them is not something I can do alone. Please, to those of you who are willing, help me give them the number of stories they deserve.**

 **This is now officially the first rewritten chapter of this story.**

 **Now that I've said that, let the story begin.**

* * *

For centuries, dragons and Vikings have been at war with each other, each side often fighting for the same reason, survival. On the Isle of Berk, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe have mainly encountered the four most common species of dragons every time there was a raid. Every time there was one of those nighttime battles, the Vikings would find themselves fighting against Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, and the most dangerous dragon so far, the one only the strongest of Vikings can go after, the Monstrous Nightmare.

Still, as strong and powerful as these four types of dragons were capable of being, there were still other dragons out there across the world. The Vikings don't encounter any of the other species very often, but there were times where they had to deal with certain species of dragons that proved to be more dangerous than the ones they were used to. But there was one species of dragon, one that's so dangerous and so powerful it is feared by virtually every Viking on Earth.

The Night Fury. Perhaps the fastest dragon of all, so fast that no one has even seen what it looks like. Berk has encountered a Night Fury a few times before during raids, but one thing that makes it unique and troublesome is that this dragon never steals food, never kills, and never misses. No human has ever even come close to these creatures, and if any Viking dared to go after one, they would simply perish. Certain tribes feared Night Furies to such an extent that many chiefs decided that if such a dragon is ever to be seen on their islands, it is to be left alone as they fear that if one is provoked, their tribe will suffer wrath surpassed only by that of the gods.

Hiccup was the first person on Berk to come close to one without dying, as he had shot one down just last night with his latest invention, a weapon meant to fire bolas to incapacitate dragons. He was filled with excitement as he stared down at the fallen dragon, unable to believe that he, a scrawny teenage boy, a nuisance to his tribe, and a disappointment to his father, was actually standing over a Night Fury.

"I... I did it. Oh, yes! This changes everything. I have brought down this mighty beast!" As he had placed his boot down on the dragon's side in triumph, it was immediately pushed away by the creature. Startled, Hiccup quickly backed up as he stared down at it fearfully, realizing it was not dead.

The way the Night Fury looked at him was strange. Those green eyes showed what could only be described as intelligence. But while Hiccup knew that all dragons and other animals had some form of intellect, this was something else entirely, something no one would expect a dragon, Night Fury or not. It was almost as though he was looking into the eyes of another human. And he could see it in those eyes, that one emotion one wouldn't expect from a doomed being; boredom. This Night Fury did not fear him.

Still afraid, Hiccup turned the knife to where it was facing down at the Night Fury. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I'm a Viking!"

The Night Fury, who seemed to grow tired of Hiccup's rant, immediately stood up. The bolas couldn't handle the resistance and the ropes quickly snapped as the dragon stood on his hind legs, and he bent down until his face was only a few mere inches from Hiccup's.

"Blah, blah, blah." Every time the words were heard, the dragon's mouth opened and closed, and with no one else around, it was clear that the Night Fury had spoken. It couldn't be possible, it shouldn't be possible! The Night Fury... had spoken. It's... _his_ voice was rather unsettling. Very deep and gruff, but most of all, it sounded so powerful. Like a voice one would expect the voice of a god to sound like. It also sounded like the Night Fury was also very old, but what was truly eerie was how it also sounded like the voice of a madman, of a psychopath. "Have you _any_ _idea_ just how tired I am of Vikings like you, ranting the same damn bullshit of how they're gonna kill me? Do you know how irritating that is? Do you?!"

Hiccup fell onto his back and crawled away as the Night Fury got onto all-fours and approached him in a slow, menacing way. The boy stopped as soon as his back was against a boulder, so all he could do was stare up at the terrifying creature.

"H-How?"

"What's the matter, boy?" The Night Fury managed to say that last word with greater fury in his tone. "Having seconds thoughts? Now? Why's that? Are you afraid of me, child?" The dragon looked down at the knife, which Hiccup was still holding in his hand. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"W-W-What?" Hiccup asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Suddenly, the Night Fury grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and immediately pulled it towards him until the tip of the blade pressed against his large, muscular chest. When Hiccup saw it, he thought the blade would never penetrate those obviously dense muscles.

"Go ahead, child." The Night Fury said, sounding angry and unusually soothing at the same time. "Cut out my heart. If you can."

"I..."

The Night Fury pulled the blade onto his chest, but it did not go through his flesh. No, the knife broke in half, and his chest showed no signs of injury. Hiccup stared at where the blade would've impaled him, looking shocked and somewhat amazed.

"Feel grateful, boy. My father wouldn't have been so merciful."

"You're letting me go?" Hiccup asked in surprise, most certainly not expecting to be spared.

The Night Fury, who had turned to leave, looked over his shoulder, and Hiccup trembled as he saw the dragon's intimidating gaze. After a short moment of silence, he spoke.

"I don't kill children. It goes against my moral code." And with that, the Night Fury extended his wings and flew off so fast that Hiccup barely saw him after he took off. Hiccup stood up to go back the way he came, only to faint from the shock of it all.

* * *

Later that day, after waking up in the forest, Hiccup got back up and went home. He slowly opened the door to remain quiet, and like he expected, his father was inside. Stoick was crouching by the fire, so Hiccup took the chance to sneak up the stairs. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"Hiccup." Stoick spoke up and looked over at his son.

Hiccup sighed. "Dad, uh... I need to talk to you."

"I need to speak with you too, son." His father replied.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons."

Both these things had been said at the same time, so they didn't really hear what the other said.

"You go first." Stoick said.

"No, you go." Hiccup insisted.

Stoick sighed. "Alright. You got your wish. Dragon training. You start tomorrow morning."

"Oh, man. I should've gone first." Hiccup said, realizing his mistake. "Actually, Dad, I've decided I don't want to fight dragons. I mean, we already have a surplus of Dragon-fighting Vikings. Maybe we could use some bread-making Vikings, or home repair Vikings."

Stoick didn't seem to pay any attention as he handed Hiccup his axe. "You'll need this."

Hiccup reluctantly took the axe, then repeated the same thing. "I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on, yes you do."

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really, very, extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, son." Stoick said sternly.

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, son!" Stoick exclaimed. "When you carry this axe, you carry us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..." Stoick pointed at him. "...this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?!"

Hiccup sighed. "Deal."

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick said as he headed out the door.

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup said as his father left.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Hiccup was out searching for the Night Fury after that deadly encounter with the Gronckle. Dragon Training went about as well as he had expected, only he had thought he was going to die, up until Gobber saved his life. But something the Blacksmith said got him thinking.

 _"A dragon will always, always go for the kill."_

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked loudly, practically calling out to the Night Fury, assuming he was still on the island. So far, Hiccup's been searching, but there were no signs of where the Night Fury was. Eventually, his wandering brought him to this cove. It was a beautiful place with a pond at the center of it all.

Out of curiosity, Hiccup couldn't stop himself from venturing into it. There was nothing in sight, no dragons or animals of any kind. Although, that made him suspicious, because it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Oh, you truly are not the brightest, are you, child?"

Hiccup turned around, only to see that there was no one there. Then he jumped when he saw the Night Fury appear out of nowhere. It was obviously camouflage, like that of a Changewing, but Hiccup had not expected a Night Fury to possess such a unique ability. It made him curious as to what else this dragon was capable of.

Despite their previous encounter, Hiccup couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You're here."

The Night Fury raised a brow. "Tell me something I don't know." He let out a yawn before walking over to a spot and lying down, clearly tired. "Why've you come here? It's unwise to go after something as dangerous as me, especially when you have no way of defending yourself."

"But you said you wouldn't kill me, and I assume you won't hurt me. Right?" Hiccup asked, a little nervous if the dragon had changed his mind about that.

Fortunately, the Night Fury shrugged, remembering that he had said that. "Admittedly, I did say that, but it's a surprise that you'd go searching for a beast such as me. Many would call you insane for even thinking of doing it, and besides, when you encounter a beast, it's often best to just leave it be. After all, that's what some of the Viking tribes do."

"Well, we aren't any of those tribes." Hiccup pointed out.

The Night Fury shrugged once more. "That's true as well. Still, I'm surprised you didn't go run off when you saw me. You wouldn't be the first, although it is actually impressive. Vikings larger and obviously stronger than you have trembled before my gaze alone, and yet here you are, standing a mere few feet away, looking at me with such curiosity. I suppose that's also part of the reason you came to me, because you're curious. You want to know more about dragons, specifically my kind."

"You could say that."

"Well, anything in particular you want to know, or are you just going to stare at me like that?"

"Well, I don't even know what to say. I mean, it's not every day you meet a Night Fury, much less one that can talk."

"And that's true. But seriously, is there anything you want to know?"

Hiccup gave it some thought, considering all the questions he had. The first known person to meet a Night Fury and live, and now he gets to ask it, or him, questions about his kind and what they're capable of, when no one else even knew for sure. The only things Vikings knew about the species were that Night Furies were fast and powerful, able to destroy entire catapult towers, possibly even small ships. Hiccup now knew that Night Furies were highly intelligent and capable of speech, which would be a major breakthrough in their knowledge of dragons. Still, what should he ask.

"What's your name?"

The Night Fury's eyes widened, and Hiccup could tell that the dragon had not been expecting a question like that.

"My name? You could ask anything of me, what I can do, where I come from, yet you ask to know my name?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I... guess? I just thought we should know who we both are. Won't that make it easier for us to talk?"

The Night Fury seemed to consider this, and it wasn't long before he shrugged. "My name is Toothless." Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, a great name, I know. It's not the worse. Some people believe that a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like that fact we're dragons wouldn't do that."

Hiccup chuckled. "No way."

The Night Fury, Toothless, raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, um, you sound just like me." Hiccup saw the confusion on the Night Fury's face. "My name's Hiccup. I thought the same thing, like our whole Viking demeanor wouldn't frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"'Hiccup'?" Toothless thought about the name, and realized how much it reminded him of his own. "Yeah. We have something in common alright. Ain't that a surprise."

"Were you a 'Hiccup' where you come from, too?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"You could say that. I wasn't exactly a complete nuisance to my clan, but I guess to some of them, I was close enough. Your dad the chief?"

"Yep. Your dad the alpha or something?"

"Dragon lord, actually."

"So, both our fathers are leaders, and we're both 'Hiccups'." Hiccup said interestedly. "Huh. How 'bout that?"

"It's something, alright. But do you have any other questions?"

For a moment, it sounded like Toothless just wanted to change the topic, but Hiccup didn't pay much attention to it.

"What are you doing here? Are there any other Night Furies around?"

"I doubt it. Last time I saw Night Furies, they were far from here. It'd take a lifetime for any who lives in this archipelago to ever find one. And many have wasted their lives doing just that. And to answer that other question, I was planning to just keep going after I was done with this island, until you provided me with quite the inconvenience."

"Oh." Hiccup had almost forgotten about that. "Sorry about that."

Toothless shrugged, not even caring about that. "Relax, it didn't harm me in any way. If anything, it was just annoying."

"I can imagine. I mean, you're very strong. I've never heard of a dragon that could break free of a bola."

"Well, we Night Furies are most certainly not normal dragons. We're stronger, faster, and much more powerful. I could destroy entire ships and large structures, like those catapult towers."

"Why do you do that?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean, you never steal food, never show yourself, and you definitely never miss. What's the point of just taking out a few towers?"

Toothless smirked in a way that seemed cruel, despite his friendliness towards Hiccup. "I find it amusing. I have powers and abilities Vikings like you couldn't possibly imagine. The vast amount of capabilities I have make me godlike. Hell, it doesn't take much to be godlike. All you need is to find an inferior race, but there's a difference between being godlike and being a genuine, supernatural godly being. Either way, it's fun to just destroy things every now and then. When I destroy something, whether it's a ship, a catapult tower, or a building of some kind, it's make me feel powerful, like I can control the battle, manipulate the outcome, decide who wins and who falls. Makes me feel like Ares, the Greek God of War."

Hiccup nodded, despite having no knowledge of Greek mythology. But that didn't mean that he didn't understand the "God of War" part. "Wow. So you're saying that if you wanted, Vikings could lose any battle because you're interfering?"

"Yes." Toothless answered. "You see, boy, by destroying the right structure at the right time, I could easily turn the tide in favor of the raiding dragons. But that doesn't mean I couldn't turn it in favor of the tribe being raided. I just have to be smart about what I do, how I do it, and the timing of it all. That tends to require intellect that primitive barbarians such as Vikings are typically incapable of possessing, but we Night Furies have immense mental strength comparable to our physical strength."

"No way. I mean, it's obvious that you're smart, but if you're as smart as you are strong..." Hiccup trailed off as he began thinking of all of things this Night Fury was capable of doing with his intelligence. It made the young boy wonder just what _he_ could do with it. He could potentially perfect each and every one of his failed inventions, or maybe figure out the best way to get the tribe to actually like him. No, even intelligence couldn't help him accomplish such, but if it could...?

"You're certainly smarter than I took you for if you understand those words. Plenty of Vikings, or other humans, wouldn't even comprehend the first few. It reminds me of how often things that are scientific are mistaken for the supernatural, but even mortals things can baffle primitive men." Toothless stated as if he was quoting something.

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm not that smart. None of my inventions ever worked before. The fact that one managed to take you down like it was supposed to was just luck."

"Must've been a lot of luck for you to have succeeded, then." Toothless remarked. "Look, Hiccup, we all make our mistakes from time to time. The problem isn't you, it's that you're trying to create something new. Making a sword or other known weapon is easy for you because you were taught how to make such things. And let's be honest, a normal sword tends to have a rather simple design, not too hard to get it right. What I'm saying is just keep on trying, and you'll succeed."

"Do you really believe that, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, surprise not by the fact that a dragon was saying such things to him, but by the fact that anyone was saying these things to him at all.

"Of course I do. Powers or no powers, I can see a lot of untapped potential in you. You may not be physically strong or fast, but you have a creativity and intellect that I have seen in very few Vikings. And that weapon you made last night worked without a flaw when you used it against me."

Hiccup smiled as a few tears formed in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Toothless.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" The Night Fury asked with a hint of concern. He hardly knew the boy, but he was starting to like him. Although, he wasn't sure he could admit what really got his attention.

Hiccup wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Yeah. I'm fine, Toothless. It's just... no one's ever believed in me before. Well, Gobber kinda does, but it's all just a little encouragement here and there. With you, it just feels real." When he realized what he had said, his eyes widened as he started stuttering. "I-I mean -"

"Save it, Hiccup. I know what you meant." Toothless reassured with a chuckle. "Look, you're worth believing in. There's no need for you to doubt yourself so much, or listen to what anyone else says. They're nothing but distractions at best, nothing important about the likes of them. So listen to me when I say that you shouldn't give up on your inventions, or whatever it is that you want to do. If you want to invent, then invent. If you want to fight, then fight. That's your choice, because it's your life. Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded. "I understand."

Toothless smiled slightly. "Good. Now go home. You can't stay gone for too long, not without anyone getting suspicious."

"Okay. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?"

Toothless considered this for a moment, debating whether or not he even wanted Hiccup to come back. Honestly, he didn't want to grow close to the boy, not when he knew he would leave, anyway. But at the same time, it felt nice to have someone to talk to. It's been lonely for him, being on the road for so many years.

"Not at all. You can come if you want."

Hiccup smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Then he left.

Toothless let out a sigh. "I couldn't even manage sarcasm. Oh well. He's not bad company."


	2. A Night Fury's Company

**Author's Note: This is now the second rewritten chapter of the story. Progress is going to be snail's pace pretty much. Not only am I so lazy, but other ideas for other stories keep appearing in my head. I try to ignore them and focus on the stories that I have published, but it's not easy. So that's also slowing me down. But I'm working on this.**

 **I'm sorry I'm not as determined as the better authors you all will find on the site, but I'm promise that, albeit slowly, I am working on figuring all this out.**

 **Now, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup sat down on a rock as he spoke with Toothless. The two of them were just talking about all the different things that came to mind, just so that they could have something to talk about. And they've been doing this for the past few days, always meeting at the cove whenever Hiccup had some free time. The two seemed to talk about everything, from Toothless telling Hiccup some old war stories of his, to Hiccup telling Toothless of his many, many invention mishaps. The things they talked about went from something very interesting to something not so interesting, but no matter the topic, they were always interested in what the other had to say.

"And that's the story of how my clan allowed humans to live amongst us." Toothless said as he was finished with another tale. Hiccup had been listening intently throughout all of it, especially because he learned some things about Toothless's clan and their society. Also, it was just so amazing to know that there were actually humans out there who were willing to make peace with the dragons. Although, Night Furies were supernatural beings, and most were almost godlike in terms of physical and mental power.

"That's incredible, Toothless. So your people actually made peace with humans, and you both live together in harmony?" Hiccup asked interestedly.

Toothless chuckled at the boy's eagerness to know more. "Yes, Hiccup. We did. It was thousands of years ago. There are other clans who do things differently, so they made peace with humans during a different time period. Still, that's one thing that all the clans seem to have in common."

"I just have one question, though." Hiccup stated. "You keep telling me of stories that happened hundreds or thousands of years ago. You tell me about actually being there when those events all took place. Just how old are you, Toothless?"

The Night Fury exhaled. "Old. Very old. I was born thousands of years ago, and I've been here through so many different eras. I've seen the rise of many different things, and I've seen most of them fall. I've seen so many things, things that you couldn't imagine, nor comprehend. To know such history because you saw it all take place for yourself gives you knowledge that seems almost impossible. Even now, I have access to all of time."

"That sounds so amazing, Toothless. I mean, you know so many different things that I just can't even process all of it. You know things that I can hardly understand, and you were there when some of the greatest events in history took place. It's knowledge I wish I had."

"I can probably teach you most of it in time." Toothless said. "You're certainly smarter than other Vikings, so you should be able to understand it eventually."

Hiccup smiled. "There's something else I wanted to ask you, Toothless. Why do you travel so much? Why are you even in this archipelago when you can be anywhere else in the world?"

The Night Fury simply shrugged. "I'm but a drifter, Hiccup. The likes of me aren't exactly the type to stay in one place very long before moving on to a different location. I could go north, I could go south, I could go west or east. I honestly don't care too much about where I'm going as long as it's somewhere I can rest, perhaps even have some fun by causing a little chaos. This archipelago you live in just happened to be in the direction of where I was flying when I noticed the raid that had been going on that night. So I decided to intervene and see who would win. You can guess what happened after that."

Hiccup nodded. That had happened just before he had managed to shoot down the Night Fury. A feat that seems impossible given a Night Fury's raw power. "But it all sounds so lonely to me. Are there any other Night Furies around? Anyone from your clan?"

Toothless shook his head. "They're far from here, boy. Hundreds or thousands of miles away. I really don't pay much attention to any of that, really. All I know is that I'm on my own for who knows how long. Probably for the next few generations, centuries, millenniums, or even eons. However long until I am finally slain by another. And in all honesty, I'm actually okay with that."

"That really just sounds like the loneliest life anyone can live."

"Maybe. But even when I still lived amongst my clan, I tended to isolate myself a lot. So that could be the reason I don't mind being on the road alone. It's how I chose to live, and it's how I want to live."

"So does that mean that you don't want to be around me?"

Toothless's eyes widened. "I never said that. I was just saying that it's how I've wanted to live for so long. Doesn't mean I don't like company. In fact, I rather enjoy your company."

"I still find it hard to believe that you do. Almost no one back home likes having me around. Not my dad, not the villagers, not any that I know. Except Gobber, of course. He likes talking to me and whatnot."

"Then besides you, he's the only one in your tribe with a functioning mind." Toothless commented, feeling bitter and angry yet concealing well. "I still don't understand how your village can treat you the way they do. I wasn't the best Night Fury back home, but no one ever abandoned me."

"It's fine, Toothless." Hiccup assured with a sigh. "I'm used to it, really. And I've gotten by perfectly okay on my own. And like I said, I still have Gobber."

"But he doesn't need you. At least, you don't feel that he does." Toothless said knowingly.

Hiccup sighed again and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I help out whenever I can. He likes the extra hands. But other than that, he could run the forge without my help any day. And besides, my inventions don't really work out like I intend for them to."

"Hey, what did I say last time?" Toothless spoke sternly. "I told you, you have a creativity and an intelligence that no other Viking in your tribe or possibly any tribe has. Now, I know it hasn't been easy getting them to work, but there's always going to be failures when trying to create something new, especially if it hasn't been done before. That raid? You're invention worked against me! A Night Fury! Imagine how effective it could be on a mortal dragon. It could become your tribe's greatest defensive weapon against raiding dragons. Who knows what else you can make?"

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Toothless. You're right, I'll keep working."

"You better. I'm expecting great things from you." Toothless said, this time speaking teasingly. "Seriously, I am."

Hiccup laughed. "Well, I might come up with something later. Right now, I think I just wanna spend a little more time with you."

Toothless smiled. "I think I'd like that. Anything in particular you want to do?"

Hiccup thought about it, then he just shrugged. "Honestly, talking with you is more than enough."

"Good enough for me, boy. What do you want to talk about?"

"We talk about a lot, so I don't know." It also didn't help that Hiccup wasn't used to conversing so much with anyone that wasn't Gobber. And there was the fact that he usually tried to talk about something that would interest his newfound friend. But Toothless seemed to enjoy talking about anything. "What's it like to fly?"

This made Toothless's smile widen. "What's it like to fly? Well, it's a completely different experience, Hiccup. You can run far, you can run fast, but when you can fly? When you can fly, the feeling hardly ever gets old. Kinda makes you feel weightless, and it's like you can go wherever you want. You could go where no one goes, you could see things that no one can see. You can fly so high, it feels like you're actually touching the sky, and when you look down at the world below you, you feel great. You feel like you're above everything and everyone, especially when they look so small all the way down there. Sometimes, in the right place, the world can look so beautiful, as if you've never seen it before. There's nothing like flying."

Hiccup was amazed by the description. It sounded like flying was something beyond his imagination, beyond his wildest dreams. Just hearing about it made him want to know exactly what it was like. All he could imagine was that he'd never experience a greater feeling.

"Could... I don't know, show me what that's like?"

Toothless's eyes widened. "You mean, like give you a ride?"

"Well, if you didn't mind." Hiccup said quickly. "I was just wondering, because I kinda wanted to know what it feels like. I wanna experience that."

Toothless was silent for a moment before responding. "Maybe another time. Just not right now."

It was not a promise that the Night Fury would usually make. After all, the request was a bit much. Flying wasn't something to be taken for granted. But still, it was a promise that he would keep, because he wanted Hiccup to know what it felt like.

"It might be enough talking for the day, boy." He said as he noticed the sun's current position. "It's getting later, and at the very least, someone will notice that you're gone."

Hiccup sighed, but nodded. "You're probably right. Same time tomorrow?"

Toothless smiled. "Of course. And don't forget what I taught you. Those tricks might just save your life."

And tomorrow, they'd do this all over again. Although, Toothless did have something in mind for the next time he saw Hiccup.

"Just a little while longer."

He getting close to that boy, alright. Hell if he didn't know any better, he'd say they were soulmates.

Toothless shook his head. _'That's ridiculous. Even with everything we have in common, there's no way we could possibly be soulmates. Right?'_ The old Night Fury sighed. Things happen, and something was definitely happening between the two of them. For better or worse, he'd just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, bud. Hope you're hungry." Hiccup said as he walked into the cove with a basket of fish that he placed in front of Toothless.

"As an immortal, I don't need to eat. But I do enjoy fish." The Night Fury walked up to the pile of fish, only to stop after his nose twitched slightly. However, he continued walking up to it before pulling an eel out of the pile and swallowing it whole. "Just so you know, don't feed any other dragon an eel."

"Why?"

"Because, eating an eel causes an odd, yet very dangerous effect. When a dragon eats an eel, their senses are dulled as they lose control of themselves. Often shooting at everything in sight, willing or unwilling."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Night Furies are immune to that, right?"

Toothless raised a brow. "Do you see me blasting everything in sight?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I should've figured."

Toothless got a fish before swallowing it whole as well. "Strangely, a dragon that has ingested an eel also has an unlimited amount of shots, making them even more dangerous when they're out of control. Though personally, I've met people, dragons, that have proven to be more dangerous when in control than they are when they're not in control."

"They sound crazy." Hiccup commented.

Toothless chuckled. "Yeah, in my life, I've encountered a lot of mad men. Well, mad dragons. Of course, it's my kind that have proven to be the worst."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my father and everyone on his side fought against other Night Furies. Both sides wanted America, but the two of them had different ideologies. That's the main reason they were against each other."

"Sometimes I forget that we also have to worry about other vikings." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded. "It's sad how our greatest enemies are often our own kind. Of course, that's just how it is. Can't really do anything about that. I've learned from experience."

"I can imagine. You did say you were old."

"Oh, I'm very old. To me, you're a child. A very young child."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can call me that."

Toothless stood up. "Well, I figure that's enough fish for now. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to do my morning flight."

"What's that like, being able to fly?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Toothless grinned mischievously. "Well, you're about to find out."

Before Hiccup could react, Toothless grabbed him by the shoulder before swinging the boy onto his back. And before Hiccup could get off of him, Toothless expanded his wings before taking off. Hiccup let out a scream of terror as they flew into the sky.

However, the moment he saw the view, Hiccup relaxed and sat correctly on top of Toothless as the Night Fury flew higher before eventually stopping. The two of them began gliding as they reached a fair height. From here, Hiccup could see everything. All of Berk, the entire island, even had the perfect view of the ocean.

"Oh, my god." He gasped in excitement.

Toothless chuckled. "Come on, let's enjoy this." He leaned right and the descended towards the ocean. Toothless pulled up the moment they were a mere few inches from the water, and Hiccup looked down at their reflection as they flew over the surface. Toothless flapped his large and muscular wings to gain some altitude, and as they got higher, Hiccup could once again see the incredible view.

Hiccup has had some ideas before, but never did he think that he'd ever be flying, especially with a dragon. And it was amazing. To look down at everything from such a height. The boy glanced at Berk, and he was in awe when he realized the view from this height showed him just how beautiful it was. Never did he believe that it was this beautiful, so breathtaking, beyond anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Toothless... is this how you see the world?" Hiccup asked in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Toothless replied as he leaned back, facing the sky as they flew even higher. "The higher you are, the better the view."

It was true, because as they got higher, Hiccup could see so much of Berk. The view was becoming more beautiful, and Hiccup could see a lot of Berk's details, much like what he would see on a map, only it was much more detailed. Not only that, but he could see just how small Berk really was.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." He said.

Toothless chuckled. "Yeah. Everything's so beautiful when you look at it from this height. The mountain, the trees, the ocean, it doesn't get better than this."

Hiccup laughed. "This is amazing!"

Toothless smiled before flapping his wings to gain more altitude. Once he began gliding, Hiccup was able to lift his hand and touch the clouds. He could remember wondering what it felt like to touch clouds, but he always thought it was impossible. Of course, he had been proven wrong.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless, holding him tightly as they soared right below the clouds. Toothless smiled once more before ascending above the clouds. The two of them were even higher in the sky, so high that it was becoming hard to even see Berk. In fact, they could hardly see the ocean beneath the clouds below them. But they paid little attention to that, and instead focused on what was above them. The sun, the blue sky, it was perfect.

Even at this height, Hiccup felt no fear as he held onto Toothless, knowing the Night Fury would never let him fall. It made Toothless feel happiness as he knew Hiccup felt safe with him. And though it was odd how a Night Fury would care for a boy, he didn't care how it seemed. This feeling they were sharing as they flew together was almost heavenly, both of them felt comfort when they were together.

It did bring a bit of heartache to Toothless, since it reminded him how he had felt with his family. But he remembers his father telling him that if they died, he'd need to move on. So, he was doing just that, taking his mind off the past as he took Hiccup higher into the sky.

Hiccup laid his head against Toothless's neck as he felt the strong wind blowing against his hair, closing his eyes as they flew higher. Toothless looked over his shoulder and was able to nuzzle the boy on his back.

After about a minute or two, Toothless decided they were high enough before he began glided. By now, they had gone too far to see Berk, and too high to see any of the islets. Well, Hiccup couldn't see them, but Toothless could, having superior senses and all.

"Wow. We are really high up." Hiccup commented when he looked down, sounding nervous.

Toothless chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll never let you fall."

Hiccup took a deep breath in order to relax. "Where exactly are we going?"

Toothless sighed. "I did not think that far ahead." The Night Fury looked around. "Um, where do you wanna go?"

Hiccup grew silent as he began thinking about it. He glanced back at Berk, looking hesitant before he finally came to a decision. "Anywhere but Berk."

Toothless's eyes widened. "What? You want to run away?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, Toothless. No one really cares for me back at Berk, not even my father. So, what's the point of even staying there when no one likes me?"

"Um, well, how about this, I'll take you back to Berk to leave a note for your father and gather some things that you might want and/or need to take with you. Along the way, you will more time to think it through." Toothless suggested.

"Okay. That sounds fair."

So with that, Toothless turned around before flying back to Berk.

* * *

Hiccup had made it to the forge where he had worked on every one of his inventions. Of course, almost none of them ever worked properly. Well, except the one he had used to shoot down Toothless. But now that he thinks about it, Toothless wasn't a normal dragon, being immortal and much stronger. Oh well, it didn't really matter anymore. For all he knew, he wouldn't be making inventions wherever he was going.

"Yeah, I've made up my mind." He said to himself as he placed a few tools in a bag with his clothes. "But Toothless had a point. I'm definitely gonna need some of this stuff."

"For what?"

Hiccup gasped as he spun around and saw Astrid standing there with her axe. "Oh, Astrid! Um, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to get my axe sharpened, but it looks like you're busy with something." She replied.

"Um, well, yeah. I'm..." Hiccup sighed. "I'm leaving."

Astrid's eyes widened as she let her axe fall to the floor. "You're what?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Hiccup repeated, sheepishly this time. "And I'm not coming back."

"Why?" Astrid asked in shock and confusion.

Now, it was Hiccup's turn to be confusion. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Well, Hiccup, you can't just go leave. I mean, what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, but I'll think about it along the way."

"Why are you leaving to begin with?"

"Because, it's not like I fit in here. Don't you remember what happened during the last raid? Or all the other times I screwed up? Even before then, no one really cared for me. And no one cares for me now, so what's the point of staying?"

Astrid was going to object, however, she didn't know what to say. Hiccup's words were unfortunately true. No one ever really showed any care or concern towards him, especially not her. Admittedly, they weren't friends, they never even talked to one another. But still, that doesn't mean that she or anyone else wanted him to leave.

"Hiccup, I can't deny that. But don't you think that that's too extreme? How will you even survive on your own? You don't know how to hunt, you'll be lucky if you can build a shelter, but how far will that get you? At the very least, you'd need someone to go with you."

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not going alone." Hiccup admitted.

Astrid's eyes widened. "What? Who's going with you?"

Hiccup sighed. "A dragon, Astrid. A Night Fury. And you know why I'm telling you this? Cause I doubt you'll believe me. And even if you do somehow believe that I managed to befriend a dragon and am now running away with him, you wouldn't believe the part where I said he could talk. Believe me, others found out about him, but they ended up being called liars or crazy. So, call me a liar, call me crazy, but that's the truth. But the question is, do you believe any of it?"

Astrid was completely off guard, having not expected any of that. And Hiccup was right, it did sound crazy, and it did sound like a lie. But not to her. Because even though this is something that she would never really believed, something was telling her that Hiccup _was_ telling the truth. Instincts, intuition, didn't matter. Either way, she had become good at knowing when someone's lying. Sometimes.

"Let me get this straight, you're running away? But you're not going alone, because you're going with a Night Fury? One that you befriended. And you're telling me that this Night Fury can talk, but you're not the only one who knows, but you're the only one who hasn't been called a liar or insane?" She asked, trying to process it, yet almost failing at the same time.

Hiccup shrugged. "Pretty much."

Astrid sat down on a table. "So, you really did shoot down a Night Fury?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes."

Astrid sighed as she placed her hand on her head. "You're right, Hiccup. Normally, I would call you crazy or a liar. But... I just can't."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Because, I look at you and I know you're not lying. And you're not crazy." Astrid put her hand down. "So, what does a Night Fury look like?"

"Well, he was black, with green eyes. He was a medium size dragon, either a medium or large Night Fury." Hiccup answered. "I don't know. He says that the other Night Furies are far away on a giant land mass called "America." A continent. Makes Berk look tiny, like an ant."

Astrid was shocked, but she nodded. "So, why is he here?"

Hiccup shrugged. "He just moves around from place to place. Thinks of himself as a drifter. And he's old. Very old."

"How old is he?"

"I have no idea. He just told me that he's been on Earth for thousands of years. Apparently, Night Furies are immortal."

"Immortality? That's possible?" Astrid asked in shock and awe.

Hiccup nodded. "That's what he told me. It's a supernatural thing, the supernatural scale. I remember him telling me that immortality by science is possible, but it's weak compared to supernatural immortality. I don't know how it works. But that's just one of the many, MANY questions I have for him."

"And now, you're leaving. With a Night Fury."

"Yeah, I know how it sounds. But what's the point? He's a friend of mine. One of my only friends. Besides Gobber, but he's only one person out of the few dozen villagers of Berk. My own father hardly has any care for me."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that you should stay, cause you do have a point." Astrid admitted. "But... Look, Hiccup, I know we're not friends, I know we're not close in any way, but are you sure about this? Leaving your tribe? That's... that's a very big step. Besides, are you sure that you're ready for life outside the archipelago? Going to places you've never been and have no idea how to survive in?"

"I would survive. I have Toothless." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm sure that if he's willing to take me away, he wouldn't mind teaching me how to hunt or how to survive on my own."

Astrid nodded. "Well, I'm not going to argue. I know I can't say anything that'll get you to stay. But are you ever going to come back?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't think so."

"Okay." Astrid picked up her axe and walked out of the forge before stopping to look back. "And, Hiccup, if you ever come back, just know that I'll be waiting for you."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll never forget you, Astrid."

And with that, Astrid left.

* * *

"So, you've made your decision?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded before climbing on top of the Night Fury. "We're leaving."

Toothless nodded. "I figured. But do you have any idea where to go?"

"Wherever the wind takes us? Isn't that what you do?"

"True. But still, we're gonna have to settle down somewhere eventually."

"I know." Hiccup said. "So, for now, we'll probably just leave the entire archipelago."

"Alright then." Toothless took off, flying high into the sky before he eventually stopped and began hovering as he flapped his wings. "Take one last look, Hiccup, because for all we know, we may never come back."

Hiccup took one final look, then he nodded. "Okay. Let's go, bud."

Toothless nodded. "Wherever the wind takes us."

So with that, the two simply fly off into the horizon, not looking back as they soon disappeared.

* * *

A couple hours later, Stoick and the other vikings returned from their search. Their ships had holes that would need patching, their sails were torn, and not only that, but they had lost a lot of supplies going and coming. This is why everyone is usually so reluctant to search for The Nest.

So after a long and not so pleasant day, Stoick decided to just walk home. The chief wasn't particularly surprised when he saw that the house was empty, so that meant that Hiccup had probably wandered off somewhere.

"Aye, that boy. Where does he even go?" He asked himself tiredly before sitting down on the table, only to notice that there was a note. Seeing that it was addressed to him, he picked it up before he began to read it.

 _Hey, Dad._

 _So, I guess this is it, really. I have never thought it would ever come to this, I honestly didn't. In fact, I was hesitant at first, but after awhile, I made up my mind. What I'm trying to say is... I'm leaving. Possibly forever._

 _I just can't stay here, Dad. I mean, every time I tried to help out during the raids, or just tried to prove myself to all of you, I failed. I even ended up destroying most of the village, too. To where it doesn't matter how many times I say, "I'm sorry." And honestly, I understand. In fact, sometimes I'm afraid of completely destroying the village the next time I ever screw up._

 _But even before my first screw up, no one really seemed to care for me. Hardly anyone ever even paid attention to me. I know you tried to be there for me and all, because you did save me from that Monstrous Nightmare. Yet at the same time, it doesn't really seem like you love me the way you used to. I can hardly remember if you ever loved me to begin with._

 _And the thing is, it's probably for the best if I leave. Because then, you'll never have to deal with my screw ups. You'll never have to deal with my failed attempts at trying to prove myself. You'll never have to deal with me causing a disaster every time I try to help out during a raid. And you'll never have to deal with having me for a son. Not anymore._

 _Believe it or not, I really did shoot down that Night Fury with my latest invention. A trap meant to capture dragons. I couldn't believe that I shot him down either. Yes, it's a him. I spoke with him._

 _This is the part where it sounds like I've gone mad or I'm lying, because Night Furies can talk, and they're immortal. In fact, several other vikings had encountered him, then they told their tribes about their encounters with him, only to be called liars or to be seen as crazy._

 _Anyway, I would've killed him, but I looked at him, looked him in the eyes. And at that moment, I knew you were right when you said I wasn't a dragon killer. I don't want to be a dragon killer. I never wanted to kill dragons. I only tried to because I thought I could prove myself to you. Of course, we both know how that would end._

 _Then he spoke, "What are you waiting for, then?" He called me a child, asking me if I would kill him. Then he said that I wasn't the first to try and eventually fail. After all, I'm not sure I could actually kill him. Not just because I wouldn't, but because he's immortal and all. He even managed to break free of the ropes, and I've been wondering why he didn't do that sooner. Maybe because of the fact that he's been in that situation before and simply doesn't care._

 _If you're reading this, then I've already left Berk with Toothless, the Night Fury. He's not toothless, he just has retractable teeth. And I doubt you will, but I might as well say it. Don't bother trying to find me, Dad, because I am long gone by now. I'm leaving the archipelago. Besides, even though you're the chief, you have a duty to your people. They need you._

 _I know I've said this so many times, more times than either of us can remember, but I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for all the times I ever failed you. I'm sorry for all the times I ever screwed up. I'm sorry for all the times I just wasn't the son you've always wanted. And I don't know if you feel the same way, but I still love you like you're my father._

 _So, don't worry. I'll never be around to screw up, cause any disasters, or just be a disappointment. Cause I'm not sure I'll ever come back._

 _Goodbye,_ _Dad._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiccup._

Stoick read it again. Then again, and again, and again. Hoping that by some chance that he had misread the letter. But he eventually stopped, because he knew he had not misread any of it.

"Hiccup." He whispered before he immediately ran out of his house. Then it occurred to him that if Hiccup really had left with a Night Fury, they'd never find him. Especially if he was leaving the entire archipelago. By now, it was already too late. "Hiccup. No."

"Stoick, are you alright?" Gobber asked as he walked over, sounding concerned.

Stoick glanced down at the letter in his hand, then let it fall to the ground. "Gobber... what have I done?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, there's something you all should know. I had two other accounts that I lost the passwords to. The first one was The Super Shepherd. I wrote plenty of stories on that account, but I never finished them. Not only that, but I didn't space things out like I should've.**

 **Then I lost that account when I lost the password to it when my tablet broke. I tried making another account, Cerberus The Emperor, I think it was. But I lost the password to that account, too.**

 **After that, I pretty much gave up on writing stories. At least, on the site. But after two years or so, I decided to become an author again. This time, I've spacing things out, being more descriptive, my grammar has also improved.**

 **So, this is pretty much me starting over. I hope you all enjoy this story, cause I do not plan on making the same mistakes again.**

 **Also, please leave a review of what you all think. Because a lot of people have read this story, at least 16 people are following it, and a lot more have read it. People from countries I have never heard of have read this story. Over 300 people. So please, anyone who reads an enjoys the story, leave a review.**

 **And one more thing, I've made at least three stories for an anime/manga series. One that has less than 150 stories. It has a good anime, so I pretty much want to promote it. The two anime series of it involved dogs at war. One where the dogs are at war with a man-eating bear. And the other being the sequel where the dogs are at war with a great dane that wants to destroy all humans, and is willing to kill any dog who stands in his way.**

 **Seriously, it's an excellent series. Give it a try. You all might like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, very dark. The only light was the moonlight, and even then, it can still be hard to see sometimes. Fortunately, dragons had better vision than humans, especially Night Furies, so Toothless had no problems seeing in the dark.

There were no sounds that night, except for Hiccup's breathing, which Toothless could hear because of his hearing. The boy was asleep with the Night Fury curled up around him protectively, staying awake in order to keep an eye out for anything that might try to harm him. But so far, there was nothing dangerous out there. But even then, Toothless wasn't going to take his chances, especially when Hiccup couldn't fight, thus, the boy couldn't defend himself really well.

It had not been long after Toothless had flown away from Berk with Hiccup, which was probably hours ago. Although, it was a little past midnight, so perhaps it had been yesterday when the two of them left. Still, it wasn't that long ago, and they had arrived on this island only three hours ago so that Hiccup could rest. But it was still a nice island. Beautiful, large, perfect in almost every way. The two could actually live him for now.

"Not bad at all." Toothless commented before looking down at Hiccup and snorted. "If Dad saw this, he'd think I lost my mind. Taking in a boy. Human, no less. Oh well. Mom wouldn't have minded much." He let out a sigh. When his father was alive, they were never really close. It was similar to what Stoick and Hiccup had, and when Toothless and his father finally got along, it was only a couple years before his death.

"At least I know he loved me." He said, sighing again. "He was proud of me."

"Toothless?"

The Night Fury's eyes widened slightly before looking at the boy in his grip. "Hiccup, did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up on my own." Hiccup yawned before rubbing his eyes. "You okay, bud?"

Toothless chuckled, then nodded. "I'm alright, kid. You should get some sleep."

"I'm good. I can stay awake." Hiccup assured, then stood up before looking around the beach. "Seems nice, huh?"

Toothless smiled. "Yeah. You and I can settle down here. Especially when we can't just keep island hopping. It's better for the both of us."

Hiccup nodded. "Where do you think we can build a house or a hut?"

Toothless shrugged. "Anywhere that would suit, I suppose. After a while, you and I can build a much better house. But for now, we should just build a suitable one for me and you."

"Okay. Sounds fair, but, uh, we're going to need some wood." Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless grinned. "You let me worry about that. Right now, let's figure out where we want the house. I figure we shouldn't build one on the beach. Come on, let's go."

So the two of them were searching the island for a good spot for a house. There was a lot of open space here and there, but they needed to find the perfect spot. The island was somewhat larger than Berk, and there was an area by a cliff above the ocean. And several yards from that cliff seemed like a good spot for them to build a house. All they needed was wood. And it didn't take long for Toothless to go and come back with a large tree.

"Wow." Hiccup said, very impressed. "This might actually be all we need for just one house."

Toothless chuckled. "Exactly why I got it. Now, we just need to chop it up, then we can start construction."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Astrid was having trouble sleeping. She would roll around in her bed, trying to fall asleep, only to fail before she would sit up with her knees up to her chest. Right now, she knew it was certain that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Not with all the stress she was feeling at this moment.

Astrid couldn't think about anything except what Hiccup had said to her yesterday. How he didn't fit in, how no one on Berk cares for him. It was too true, and Astrid knew she was partially at fault for that. After all, she could've reached out to him, maybe befriended him, then he wouldn't feel the way he feels.

It made so much sense, every time he made a new invention or tried to kill a dragon, he was just trying to help out. To prove himself to the tribe. Only for it all to end in disaster each and every single time. Yes; he made mistakes, but at the very least, he tried.

But now, Hiccup was gone. Astrid has no idea where he could've gone, especially when Hiccup had probably left the entire archipelago by now. He was long gone, and even if she managed to convince Stoick to send a search party, it wasn't likely that she or anyone would find him. Where would she even look to begin with? She wasn't even sure which direction they went in to begin with. And besides, she'd pretty much be on her own if she even tried to search for him. Or would she?

"It's my only chance." Astrid said as she quickly got out of bed and quickly walked out of her house, then made her way to Fishlegs's house.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Fishlegs asked in surprise when he saw her walk in. He had been down stairs doing some reading.

"Fishlegs, I need your help with something. Admittedly, it's a big risk, but trust me, you could learn so much about dragons." Astrid assured.

Fishlegs became excited. "Really? Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Astrid led him away from the village and to the academy.

"Okay, why are we here?" Fishlegs asked in confusion.

"Alright, Fishlegs, this is going to sound crazy, but Hiccup really did shoot down a Night Fury." Astrid stated.

Fishlegs's eyes widened. Normally, he wouldn't believe it, but he knew Astrid would never lie about something like that. "Really?"

"Yes. Long story short, the two of them became friends, Night Furies can talk, and Hiccup ran away with him."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well, no one really cared about him here. Not even his father. And honestly, I can't blame him. And it's technically our fault, especially when we could've reached out to him." Astrid explained.

"Oh, man." Fishlegs realized she was right, and now he felt guilty. "I always thought he was okay. But then again, I didn't really know him at all."

"Exactly. And I can't sleep because of it. I think maybe we should go after him, make up for not reaching out to him like we probably should've."

"Well, okay, but how are we gonna find them? Night Furies are one of the fastest dragons I know of."

"Which is why I brought you here. With your help, we might be able to train a few of these dragons, then we can go look for them." Astrid said.

Fishlegs's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy? We'll get killed!"

"Maybe not. Look, it's crazy, but so is the fact that Hiccup befriended a Night Fury, one who's capable of talking. So maybe we can befriend these dragons."

Fishlegs was hesitant about it because of how dangerous it was, but then he remembered that if he befriended a dragon, he could learn so much more about dragons. "Okay."

Astrid smiled. "You're the dragon expert. Which one do you think we should start with?"

"Uh, well, for you, I'd suggest the Nadder. They are one of your favorite dragons, and she is like you in a few ways." Fishlegs suggested.

Astrid chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She pulled out a piece of chicken she had brought with her for this situation, then waited for Fishlegs to open the door to the cage. Once it was open, the Deadly Nadder immediately burst out, growling at the two.

"Hey there, girl." Astrid said calmly as she slowly walked towards the dragon, holding out her hand to offer her the chicken. Of course, the Nadder looked uncertain of what was going on and what to do, but they couldn't blame her for being wary of them. "Look, I now you're nervous, but we're not gonna hurt you. Here, I brought you some chicken."

Before Astrid and Fishlegs could react, the chicken was gone, and the Deadly Nadder had gulped, obviously swallowing it.

"Wow. I did not know they were that fast." Fishlegs commented, sounding impressed.

Astrid nodded. "Neither did I." She held out her hand. The Nadder seemed confused, but slowly, she stepped forward and placed her snout on Astrid's hand, showing them that they had gained her trust.

Astrid smiled. "Okay. That went well." She looked at Fishlegs. "You ready for one of your own?"

He nodded before looking at the cages, trying to decide which dragon to go for. Then he made his decision. "Let's try the Gronckle. I like Gronckles."

Astrid nodded and looked at the Deadly Nadder she had just befriended. "Okay, girl. We need your help with the Gronckle. If something goes wrong, we may need your protection."

The Nadder seemed to nod, and the vikings opened the Gronckle cage before the boulder class dragon flew out. Fishlegs looked around before picking up a rock, knowing it was what Gronckles mainly ate.

"Here, girl." He said, holding out his hand. "I got this rock for you."

Fishlegs grew nervous as the large dragon flew towards him, and the Deadly Nadder got ready to defend him if necessary. Fortunately, it wasn't as the Gronckle stopped right in front of him before swallowing the rock. After that, she began acting playfully.

"Aw. She seems so nice." Fishlegs commented as he rubbed her head, then looked over at Astrid. "Think we're ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Wow."

The four of them looked to see Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout standing right by the entrance.

"Um, this is awkward." Fishlegs said.

Astrid sighed. "Guys, before you try running back to the village to tell everyone, just hear us out. Otherwise, me and Fishlegs will just leave anyway."

"Oh, let me guess, you're starting a dragon army!" Tuffnut guessed.

Astrid and Fishlegs exchanged a look, and they shook their heads.

"Oh, you're going to blow stuff up!" Ruffnut guessed.

"Hmm, I'm thinking you two are muttonheads!" Snotlout yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, that was my next guess." Tuffnut said.

"Look, here's the thing. Hiccup ran away because no one here on Berk has been there for him." Astrid looked at Snotlout sternly. "And aren't you supposed to be his cousin?"

"Um, well, I tried to be there for him." Snotlout said in his defense.

"Oh, really? When?" Tuffnut asked disbelievingly.

Snotlout sighed. "When we were six."

"That was nine years ago!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Exactly, which is why Fishlegs and I are gonna look for him, to make things right." Astrid said. "Now, you three are either with us or against us. What's it gonna be?"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut answered first.

"Oh, I always wanted to blow stuff up with a dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Ruffnut agreed.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "That won't end well."

Astrid sighed. "Well, it's something."

Snotlout sighed. "Well, I always wondered what it'd be like to ride a dragon. Maybe the Monstrous Nightmare."

So with that, the teens let the two remaining dragons out of their cages before they managed to tame them. It wasn't much harder, especially when the Deadly Nadder and Gronckle were there to make sure no one got hurt.

Astrid ended up naming her Nadder "Stormfly." Fishlegs named the Gronckle "Meatlug." The twins named their Zippleback "Barf" and "Belch." And finally, Snotlout named the Nightmare "Hookfang."

"Okay, I think we're ready to go." Fishlegs said.

"We have to hurry, before someone sees us." Astrid said before climbing onto Stormfly, and the others got onto their dragons before they were flown out of the arena and away from Berk.

"Okay, so does anyone know which way Hiccup had gone?" Snotlout asked, knowing that this would take a while.

"No. Which is why we're gonna have to start somewhere." Astrid said before taking the lead.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the island that Toothless and Hiccup were staying on, the two had managed to chop up the wood before they finished the flooring. Of course, they finished that part quickly because Toothless did the heavy lifting. Night Furies were very strong dragons.

"Okay, that looks good. We just get the walls, maybe a second floor, then the roof." Hiccup suggested.

"Already on it." Toothless placed several long boards of wood together. "Come on, Hiccup. We gotta nail them together."

Hiccup nodded before grabbing his hammer and a few nails, then began nailing the boards to one another. Since he had the easy part, he was able to nail two boards together very quickly, that and because he was used to working on things in the forge. Anyone else, well, it would take a bit longer for them to do this. But since he was an expert, and since Toothless was there to help him, they were getting this done very quickly. It made Hiccup wonder just how easy it would be build houses if there were more dragons with them.

"Alright, that's about a good quarter of the wall. Let's take a break for now, you look like you're getting tired." Toothless said.

"What? No, I can handle it." Hiccup assured.

"Hiccup, we already got the flooring done, we have a fair amount of the wall done, we can afford to rest for now. Besides, at this rate, we could actually finish building the house by tonight. Or, well, within the next twenty-four hours." Toothless said, remembering that even though it was morning, it was still technically night.

Hiccup sighed and sat down. "I guess you're right."

The Night Fury walked up to him and nuzzled him. "There's nothing to be stressed out about. But why do I feel like this isn't about the house?"

"Well, Toothless, I just ran away. I mean, I didn't like it much back on Berk, but still. It's the only home I ever knew." Hiccup explained.

Toothless sighed. "I know it's hard. Believe me, I was really unsure of things when I went out on my own. It was strange to me, and it required a lot of adjustments, but I managed. Don't worry, I'll help you get through this."

Hiccup smiled and hugged him. "We haven't known each other long, yet I feel like I can always count on you."

Toothless chuckled. "Who said you couldn't?"

Hiccup chuckled. "You're right. I just know I can trust you."

"Good." Toothless replied. "Now, let's just relax for now." Then the Night Fury laid down. "You know, this is one of the nicer islands I've been to in my entire life. Can you believe that?"

"Well, I can still hardly believe that you're immortal." Hiccup replied. "But, it is a nice island. It's beautiful."

Toothless nodded. "The perfect place to live."

"No argument there." Hiccup agreed.

There was silence as the two of them began relaxing. However, Hiccup soon broke that silence.

"Toothless. Can I ask you something?"

The Night Fury chuckled. "Well, aren't you ask me something right now?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess. But I wanna know something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you bother taking me under your wing?"

Toothless had not expected that, and for a moment, he wasn't sure how to reply. "Well, Hiccup, normally I wouldn't. After all, no one just goes and practically adopts someone just like that. But..." He sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, Hiccup. When I looked at you, looked into your eyes, I saw something."

Hiccup raised a brow. "What'd you see?"

"Myself." Toothless replied with a sigh. "You're not the only one who felt like he was a disappointment."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, you...?"

Toothless nodded. "My father... there were times where he'd look at me, and all I saw was... disappointment. Sometimes, it seemed like he was embarrassed to be my father, as if he was completely ashamed. Here, this is what it was like." Toothless began talking in a deeper and almost darker tone. "Excuse me, Dragon God, I'm afraid I have the wrong son. I expected a stronger one, something with more decency. At least a son I could be proud of, this here, this is a fucking disgrace!"

Hiccup gasped. "Oh, my Thor. I'm so sorry, Toothless."

Toothless sighed. "And it's funny, how it takes centuries before me and him get close, and by then, he had already died no less than five years ago."

"Is that why you always move from island to island?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Ever since I had matured." Toothless stated. "Technically, I'm not _fully_ grown. Most Night Furies are large, somewhat larger than Monstrous Nightmares. And look at me, I'm tiny."

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not _that_ tiny. You look like an average size dragon. And let's not forget your capabilities. I mean, immortality, and there's the fact that you're stronger and faster than most dragons."

Toothless smiled slightly. "I suppose you're right about that."

Hiccup stood up. "Let's get back to work."

Toothless grabbed the boards they were using to make a wall and placed them together. "Alright, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I'd like to apologize to you all for the wait. I've been lazy lately, and there's been some writer's block. Also, I have a lot of stories to deal with at the moment. But I'm working on updating as much as possible. Please be patient.**

* * *

"Huh. That went much faster than I thought it would." Hiccup commented, looking over his and Toothless's work.

The Night Fury nodded. "Yeah, we have the first floor down, and the walls are holding. Now, we just need to make a second floor."

"I gotta say, Toothless, you're very good at this. Did you used to build houses or something?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Toothless shrugged. "Well, me and my family, along with the rest of our clan, have been at war against other Night Furies for centuries. Every now and then, a house would get blown up or destroyed in some manner. So, you know, I'd help out by rebuilding and whatnot. I wasn't involved in most of the combat, but I can say that I am an experienced fighter."

Hiccup nodded; it made sense that his friend had been at war. The two of them were alike in a couple ways. "You think we need anything else for the house?"

"Well, we may not need a second floor to be honest. The house already has plenty of space, so maybe we could just find a way to make the roof. Like, triangular.'

"Sounds good. Do we have the wood for that?"

"Yeah, we still have some wood." Toothless replied. "We should be able to finish the roof before sunrise. If there's time, you and I might be able to work on furniture, probably a bed for starters. Not for me, though. As a dragon, I don't really sleep on beds to begin with."

"We could always share." Hiccup insisted. "I mean, we were sleeping together awhile ago."

Toothless shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see. Although, I don't mind sleeping with you. You're so small, it's actually adorable."

Hiccup snickered. "Aright, come on. We got more work to do. Let's finish the roof."

"You should be able to nail the wood together so we can make the roof. I'll be right back. You'll need something to eat." And with that, Toothless was gone.

"Wow, he's fast." Hiccup commented before he began working on the roof.

* * *

A little more inland of where Hiccup was, Toothless was currently searching for something on the island that Hiccup could eat. However, he wasn't picking up that many scents, other than the scent of wild dragons. It seemed like the island was vacant of any sort of prey animal that Hiccup could eat, so what was he going to eat?

"Come on, there has to be something on this island. Maybe I should ask the dragons." He gave it a thought. "Probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Toothless continued his search for food, sniffing around for prey animals. The dragons here had to up been eating something in order to live here, but why couldn't he find anything? Maybe there weren't sheep or anything like that.

The Night Fury sighed. "They must eat the fish around the island. That might actually be all there is!"

Just then, he noticed something in one of the trees. It was small, red, and round. Focusing his vision, he saw that it was an apple, along with many other apples. That's when he realized that some of the trees around him were apple trees.

"Well, at least there's more to eat than fish." Toothless walked up to the tree and plucked a couple of the freshest apples it had. "This should do. Now I just need to get some fish." His ear perked up. "And sounds like there's a river not too far away. Good."

Toothless ran to the sound of the water until he stopped right by the river, which he could see was full of fish. And a couple of eels. Other dragons definitely wouldn't fish here, they'd probably catch their fish by the beaches or some other rivers that might be on the island. Unless the other possible rivers on the island were full of eels as well. At least that would mean no competition for Toothless and Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call it good news." Toothless said before plunging his head underwater and quickly catching the nearest fish. "That might do for tonight. Or for the morning. Whatever the hell it is."

* * *

Elsewhere, Astrid and the gang were currently flying over the ocean as they searched the nearest islands for where Hiccup and his Night Fury might've gone. So far, the islands they had searched mostly had dragons and such, and there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. Of course, Hiccup flew off with a dragon, so it wasn't like they'd leave some sort of trail that could be followed.

"How long have we been flying?" Snotlout asked. "Where did they go?"

Astrid groaned in annoyance. "Like I've told you the last few times, Snotlout, I don't know!"

"We're gonna have to stop to rest soon." Fishlegs stated. "I don't know how much longer our dragons can keep this up."

Astrid sighed, glancing down at Stormfly, and she could tell the Nadder was becoming exhausted from the constant flying. "Okay, we'll stop at the nearest island we find."

"So, how exactly does Hiccup become friends with a Night Fury, who he shot down?" Snotlout asked, still not entirely believing any of it.

"The Night Fury is immortal, Snotlout. Not a normal dragon. Hiccup said he was thousands of years old and could even talk." Astrid replied.

"Fascinating." Fishlegs commented. "I've never heard of an immortal dragon before, nor one that came close to living that long. What else can a Night Fury do?"

"Well, you can ask Toothless when we find them." Astrid said, staring at the horizon. "Wherever they are, now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island, Toothless was placing the roof onto the house while the fish was cooking over a fire. Once he set it down, he held it to make sure it was stable before Hiccup began nailing it to the house.

"I can't believe it. One house in one night. We should do this professionally." Hiccup said.

Toothless chuckled. "I'm not much of a construction worker, kid. I'm more of a fighter these days."

Hiccup shrugged. "Wouldn't be too bad, though."

"Alright, come here, you." Toothless grabbed Hiccup by his shirt before jumping off the completed house and setting him down gently. The fish is ready, and you need to eat something, boy."

"Why do you keep calling me "kid"?"

"Because you are one, and I'm several thousand years old."

Hiccup snickered. "Well, if you get to call me kid, I can call you "Grandpa"."

Toothless's eyes widened. "Grandpa?"

"What? You said you were old, so you're grandpa."

"Whatever, child."

"Grandpa."

"Toothpick."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Toothpick?"

Toothless laughed. "That's what you get for calling me "Grandpa"."

"Just for that, you're not getting any fish."

"Then neither are you." The Night Fury stood onto his hind legs before letting himself fall onto Hiccup, who could hardly be seen beneath him. "Like a small pillow."

Hiccup groaned. "Toothless, get off me, please!"

Toothless grinned. "Not until you cut that grandpa shit out. Otherwise, you'll be my pillow for the remainder of your days."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, I'll stop! Just please, get off me! You're crushing me!"

Toothless chuckled, then got off the boy, who quickly stood back up.

"That was mean!"

"So is calling me grandpa."

"Yeah, but you could've killed me!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it when we met. Besides, I didn't put all my weight down on you."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "How much do you weigh?"

"About two tons." Toothless answered casually.

"What?!" Hiccup asked incredulously. "A Monstrous Nightmare doesn't weigh that much! And you're not that big."

"Tell that to my muscles." Toothless lifted his left foreleg to give Hiccup a better look.

When Hiccup saw the muscles, his eyes widened once more. He hadn't exactly noticed them before, and he was currently wondering how he missed this very noticeable feature. The muscles were large, larger than that of Stoick or any other viking Hiccup knows. As if in a trance, Hiccup reached out and grabbed the foreleg with both hands, then he began feeling the rough, scaly texture of the muscles. They were obviously very durable, as if an axe or a sword couldn't penetrate the skin.

That seemed farfetched, yet Toothless was immortal, ad he did possess superior physical and mental capabilities, and strength was obviously one of those capabilities. It would explain how they were just so large, yet the legs seemed flexible at the same time.

"Okay, you're _very_ big." Hiccup admitted. "I've never seen muscles this big! I mean, they're bigger than my dad's."

Toothless chuckled. "Should've seen _my_ dad's. His muscles dwarfed mine completely. If you not a Monstrous Nightmare was big, you haven't met him. He was large in every aspect. Size, muscles, everything. You could look at him and you'd know he was the leader of my clan."

"Well, you're muscles are still pretty big. I never actually thought of dragons having muscles, at least, ones you could see." Hiccup said.

Toothless shrugged as he laid down. "Mostly depends on the dragon, but we all have visible muscles. As a Night Fury, my muscles are larger and more visible, kinda like the muscles of a human."

Hiccup sat down and leaned onto Toothless's large, muscular shoulder. "Hey, Toothless. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, kid?"

"What was your dad like?"

Toothless's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that question. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, you said that you two became close after a while. I just wanna know what he was like, when he changed and before he did." Hiccup replied.

Toothless sighed. "My father, Marux, was perhaps one of the mightiest Night Furies to ever live. Hell, his name was a draconic word that meant things such as mighty, powerful, sometimes lightning. I don't know what he was like when he was young, because when I was born, he was over a million years old. One of the oldest of beings on Earth. But anyway, he was what you'd expect from someone with a name like that. He turned his fear into strength, fought in many wars during his long life, he was unlike anything you could ever imagine." Then the Night Fury sighed. "I'm sure you can imagine he wasn't too proud to have me for a son."

"But, Toothless, you're the strongest person I know!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I mean, if your dad saw you as weak, then he was wrong! How strong could he possibly be?"

"Remember what I told you about the Red Death?" Toothless asked. "He could've taken it down easily. He's never fallen before. There is no other person out there that could ever replace him. I never thought anyone could ever rival him. I mean, how can you rival someone so powerful, that you wonder if they're actually a god of some sort?"

That surprised Hiccup. Marux did sound like an extraordinarily powerful dragon, seen as powerful by even Night Fury standards! Night Furies were already powerful, but if Toothless's father could've defeated a Red Death on his own, then he really a god?

"Well, that changed after a while." Toothless stated. "He became proud to call me his son, three years before he died. Just three years, I felt like he was my father, and then he was gone. Three years out thousands of years. He was a kind and loving person when he changed, he had a heart larger than himself, and a soul purer than all others. But even now, I don't feel like his son, not when I could never be as powerful as he was. He was singular, unlike all others."

"Toothless, just because he was powerful, doesn't mean that you can't be like him. I mean, you're already powerful by dragon standards, and you are his son. I can picture you becoming mighty, becoming great like he was." Hiccup said, trying to comfort his friend.

It seemed to work as Toothless smiled a bit. "Maybe. But still, that would be a long way to go, because he was very old."

Hiccup nodded. "Maybe."

"You should eat, Hiccup." Toothless said. "After that, we should get some sleep, before it gets later. I think it's technically morning."

"I'm not that hungry, Toothless. Just a little tired is all I'll eat later."

Suddenly, Toothless pulled Hiccup into his arms before laying down on his back. The surprised viking looked at the immortal, who smirked.

"What? You said you were tired, so get some sleep. And I ain't asking, just so you know."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from letting out a yawn, then he laid his head on Toothless's muscular chest.

"Night, Toothless."

"Goodnight, Hiccup."


End file.
